Todo vuelve a ti
by ale uchiha
Summary: - solo fui la otra, ¿sabes cuanto me dolió?, nunca me considere alguien bonita ¿ soy tan poca cosa? Yo ha ese punto ya estaba de rodillas negando una y otra vez. 100% ExB


-¿cuándo vendrás de nuevo?, desde que te mudaste no vienes como antes- la chillona voz de mi novia ya no era tan molesta como antes-

-prometo venir la otra semana- conteste seriamente-

-Edward ¿es necesario que te vayas ahora?

-si no me voy a perderte el vuelo- voltee a mirarla y vi por donde iban sus planes- aunque tal vez pueda retrasarlo-murmure volviendo a besarla-

Debería sentirme culpable por hacer esto, pero lo cierto es que la culpabilidad paso lo cierto es que la culpabilidad paso a segundo plano. Pues siento algo especial por dos mujeres.

-¡Tardaste!-sentí un pequeño cuerpo que me abrazo por la espalda y sonreí- ¡dijiste que tu vuelo llegaba hace tres horas!

-lo siento- la iré y no pude evitar que mi corazón se acelerarse, era tan hermosa- ¿qué tal si vamos al parque?-pregunte-

Una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su cara llevándose así el gracioso y tierno puchero que allí tenia.

-me encantaría- me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y me jalo para que caminásemos- ¿me extrañaste?

-claro que si- la abrace y le di unas vueltas-

-¿sabes?, Rosalie está un poco extraña cuando le hablo de ti se enoja y es raro- frunció su ceño y ahora si volvió el peso de la culpa con fuerza- me dijo que te deje porque tu no me quieres y…

No pude permitir que siga hablando por lo que la abrace con fuerza, el solo imaginar perderla era muy dolorosa para mí. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero solo imaginarme no tenerla conmigo, me hacía sufrir demasiado. He considerado dejar a Tanya, pero también tiene algo especial para mí.

-tal vez sea mejor ir mañana, el viaje fue largo.

Se fue y me dejo ahí imaginándome la vida sin alguna de ellas. Llegue a mi casa sin saludar a nadie y subí a mi habitación. Revise mi celular y vi cinco llamadas perdidas de Tanya, por lo que le devolví el llamado.

-¿llegaste bien, Edward?-pregunto en un grito por lo que tuve que alejar un poco el celular para así evitar destrozarme los tímpanos.

-sí, Tanya-conteste aburrido-

-me tenías muy preocupada, ¿sabes? Te tengo una sorpresa para nuestro aniversario, se que te gustara mucho amor.

Si, tengo a Tanya de novia desde hace tres años y a Bella desde hace dos años. Soy una basura.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx|||||||||||**

El otro día Bella estaba muy extraña, cuando le pregunte que le pasaba solo me dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento. Llegamos sin más a la preparatoria y aún tenía su semblante preocupado, haciendo que me comenzara a preocupar yo también.

-tranquila- murmure besando su pequeña mano, no me gustaba hacer este tipo de demostraciones en público, solo lo hacía porque realmente estaba preocupado- no pasa nada Bella.

-¿tú me quieres, Edward?- mire su rostro que estaba lleno de lágrimas-

- si – conteste con firmeza-

-yo también te quiero- agrego bajando su mirada- nos vemos luego.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx||||||||||||||**

Paso la semana y Bella estaba más distante con cada día, pero mi orgullo estaba más presente que nunca y aquí estaba yo, en una fiesta. Sin Bella. Con mis amigos. Y con miles de mujeres a mi alrededor.

-Vamos Edward, ¿no quieres Bailar?

- no- conteste fastidiado esa chica me había estado molestando desde hace un rato- ya déjame solo- pedí enojado-

_** -dijiste que me querías-sollozo- _

_-Be-Bella –murmure sorprendido- ¿q-que?_

_-me engañaste, ¡ya no te quiero volver a ver!- grito mirándome con dolor- yo te amaba._

_-n-no, espera ¡Bella!_

_-déjala- alguien me tomo del brazo- te perdonare solo porque te amo, Edward._

_-¡Tanya suéltame, Bella espera!**_

-¡Bella!

Solo fue un sueño, solo un sueño.

-oye Edward, estas muy raro

-Solo estoy cansado Jasper, me voy a casa.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx|||||||||||||||||**

Ese sueño me había dejado muy mal y mis ojeras lo demostraban. Disimule un bostezo y trate de ponerle atención al profesor de historia.

-mi nombre es Tanya Denali

Levante la mirada rápidamente y reconocí una cabellera rubia rojiza, el mundo se me vino a los pies. Solo estaba la mirada de Tanya sobre mí y no veía nada más a mi alrededor. Solo sentía las miradas de reproche que me lanzaban mis amigos y los de Bella. Que ahora agradecía fuera dos años menor para no que no pudiera ver mi comportamiento con Tanya.


End file.
